The Super Batman of Planet X!
Summary * Teaser: Dr. Milton Magnus and the Metal Men team up with Batman (who is undercover using his Matches Malone persona) to take down Kanjar Ro and his gang of intergalactic space bandits. * Main Plot: Green Arrow assists Batman in defeating the remaining space pirates, but during a chase, a wormhole is created and it sends Batman to the distant planet Zur-En-Arrh in the city of Gothtropolis. There he meets his doppelgänger, the Batman of Zur-En-Arrh, but more surprisingly, on this planet the Caped Crusader has super powers. Together, they battle the mad genius Rohtul who soon learns Batman's super weakness. Appearing in "The Super-Batman of Planet X!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman Supporting Characters: * Doc Magnus * Metal Men ** Gold ** Iron ** Lead ** Mercury ** Platinum ** Tin Villains: * Kanjar Ro Items: * Batarang MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Batman of Zur En Arrh (First appearance) Supporting Characters: * Alpha-Red (First appearance) * Green Arrow * Vilsi Valar (First appearance) Villains: * Rohtul (First appearance) * Rohtul's Robots (First appearance) * Zur En Arrh Monster (First appearance) Other Characters: * Chancellor Gor-Zon (First appearance) Locations: * Zur-En-Arrh ** Gothropolis *** Solar Cycle Globe *** Batcave of Zur En Arrh * Earth (Mentioned) * Rann (Mentioned) Items: * Emerald Eye of Ekron * Quartz * Batarang * Bat-Radia * Trick Arrows * Utility Belt Vehicles: * Arrowplane * Batplane Synopsis Doc Magnus and his partner, Matches Malone, offer intergalactic criminal Kanjar Ro a suitcase of rare metals in return for payment. Kanjar Ro suspects a trap and Magnus gives himself away. “Matches” unmasks and reveals that he’s Batman in disguise. Magnus leaps into action… literally, as the Metal Men emerge from hiding on his body. Platinum and Iron are disguised as the briefcase, Iron as Magnus’ boots, Tin as his cloak, Mercury as a medallion, and Gold as the doctor’s gold teeth. Together they defeat Kanjar Ro’s henchmen. When the alien criminal tries to take Magnus hostage, Batman disarms him with a well-thrown Batarang. Despite his slip, Magnus is eager to work on another undercover mission. Batman says he’ll get back to him. Later, Batman and Green Arrow pursue space pirates stealing a rather artifact. The two start competing against each other to see how can defeat the most pirates. When one of the marauders closes in on Green Arrow, Batman intervenes in his Batrocket and activates his force field. The pirate’s laser fire combines with the force field to create a wormhole that sucks in Batman. Green Arrow has no choice but to fight alone. On the planet Zur-En-Arrh, the wormhole opens and Batman finds himself plummeting toward the surface. He ejects just in time and discovers that he’s landed in an alien city. He spots a criminal menacing a couple and their young son, and comes to their aid. The first Batarang he throws smashes through a nearby building, and Batman dismisses it as poor construction. The family flees and the criminal opens fire on Batman, who ducks for cover. A new masked figure emerges from the shadows: Batman 2, who subdues the criminal with a sonic device. Batman comes down and the two Batmen introduce themselves. However, their meeting is interrupted when Chancellor Gor-Zonn calls Batman 2 to warn that Rohtul, the Alien Crusader’s arch-nemesis, is invading the city of Gothtropolis with giant robots. At the crime scene, female reporter Vilsi Vilar is interviewing Rohtul, and asks why he thinks he can triumph given his track record. The two Batmen fly in and Rohtul retreats. Batman throws more Batarangs, which smash clean through the robots. When debris from the battle plummets toward Vilsi, Batman leaps to protect her. They are both buried in rubble, but seconds later Batman casually shrugs off the rubble, as he discovers he has super strength. The super-powered Batman easily defeats the remaining robots. When Rohtul flees with his remaining robot, Batman freezes it solid with cold vision and captures the villain. Vilsi is clearly impressed with this new hero, but Batman 2 not so much. As the crowd cheers, Batman slips away and goes to his newfound ally’s Batcave. Batman 2 and his robot assistant, Alpha-Red, analyze Batman and realize that he has gained superpowers because of exposure to rodon, an element in Zur-En-Arrh’s atmosphere that affects Earthmen. Batman 2 departs to report a story in his secret identity of Tlano, and Batman says he’ll find something to keep himself occupied. At the Solar Cycle Globe, Vilsi and Tlano talk, and Vilsi is clearly impressed with the new hero. They look out the window and see Batman, testing his powers and defeating monsters, criminals, and meteorites. Vilsi writes an article about the mystery hero while Batman wonders how Green Arrow is doing without him. On an alien planet, Green Arrow fights for his life against the space pirates. In his cell, Rohtul deduces that Batman is from Earth and rodon is the source of his powers. The villain also realizes that Batman now has one weakness. Using a hidden transmitter, Rohtul summons another robot which removes him from the cell and carries him to freedom. Batman and Batman 2 return to the latter’s Batcave, and Batman 2 warns that rodon could have side effects. Before they can investigate further, they receive an alert about Rohtul, who is leading another robotic rampage. Batman flies ahead and discovers Vilsi reporting from the scene of the attack. Batman prepares to smash the robots, but Rohtul reveals that they have all been equipped with glowing yellow crystals. The radiation weakens Batman and he tumbles to the ground as a robot prepares to crush him. Batman manages to leap clear and tries to flee, and Rohtul explains that rodon reacts with quartz to create radiation lethal to Earthlings. All looks grim until Batman 2 arrives in his Batplane. He brings down one robot but the others destroy the Batplane. Rohtul’s remaining robots attack and threaten to overwhelm Batman 2… until he sprays Batman with a protective polymer to seal off the radiation, leaving him powerless but healthy. Working together, the Batmen defeat the robots while Vilsi goes after Rohtul to get an exclusive. He captures her but the Batmen arrive, disable the last robot, and capture the villain. Batman 2 catches Vilsi, who has gone back to admiring him. Batman admits that he prefers fighting crime without superpowers. The wormhole reopens and Green Arrow emerges in his Arroworbiter. He explains that he defeated the pirates and recreated the accident that opened the wormhole. The Emerald Archer soon discovers that he has superpowers and begins showing off, and Batman 2 sprays him with polymer, bringing him down to earth. Batman wishes his newfound ally well and heads back for his own reality. Trivia * The entire episode was a homage to previous DCAU projects as well as Superman with Kevin Conroy playing Batman of Zur-En-Arrh, Clancy Brown playing Rohtul and Dana Delany playing Vilsi Valar. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two